


two lovers at dawn

by captaincastello



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Just a normal morning in the Anderson household.





	two lovers at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> i've been seeing a lot of domestic HankCon fluffs on twitter by various amazing artists (esp by @rex_clypeus), and i just had to write this one down bc my chest would explode if i don't ;;w;;

****

Warmth, comfort, safety—all these, accompanied by an overwhelming burst of happiness greet Connor first thing in the morning. It’s something new feeling all sorts of things at once, right after waking up, but it’s not unpleasant in the least—not the ticklish roughness of Hank’s heavy beard, nor the small rumble in his chest every time he snores, or his big hands lazily cupping Connor’s back. They fell asleep holding onto each other, legs tangled under the heavy blanket, arms all over the other, latching onto and never letting go even in sleep.

This, Connor thinks with a light fluttering in his chest, is how he wants his every morning to be.

The previous night was magic—Hank had discovered some of his old music (records!! he had an entire box of them up in the attic) and decided to take a tiny nostalgic trip down memory lane and take Connor with him—a few drinks, and they were dancing out in the living room to tracks like Redbone’s _Come And Get Your Love_ , to songs from decades after such as Toploader’s _Dancing in The Moonlight_ , and Sam Smith’s _Baby, You Make Me Crazy_.

Sumo sat in his usual corner and watched them get a little tipsier, a little clumsier on their feet as they clung onto the other when their knees could no longer support their crazy moves; until the night wore on in a dreamlike haze and mysteriously they had less clothes on; until all the touching turned into something much more desperate and heated that they had to take it to the bedroom for more privacy; until Connor was a weeping, whining, screaming mess pressed repeatedly against the wall while Hank rammed into him and spread him even wider with each passionate thrust.

He doesn’t remember how they ended up under the blankets because he’s still pretty sure their last consummation happened against the door (and he most likely short-circuited from intense pleasure then), but Hank probably didn’t want them passed out in the cold, and brought them to bed.

Connor blushes at the memory, feeling his body bloom with a new kind of heat that had nothing to do with their blanket.

He listens to the melodic rhythm of Hank’s snores and the pattering of raindrops on the window as he snuggles up closer to his lover’s warmth, tucking his head under Hank’s chin, feeling his chest, getting closer to where his heart lies. Here feels so right, that despite his daily directive of waking Hank up and preparing for breakfast, he wishes so hard that they didn’t need to have to get up and prepare for work.

Occupying the space by their feet (who most likely walked in after all the action was done), Sumo feels Connor stir, but makes no effort to get down from bed. Being a constant body warmer that he is, he snuggles up into a more comfortable position, which translates to maximizing Hank as his pillow.

“Hnn…” Hank grunts, but instead of moving Sumo away, he inches into Connor some more. Hank would always welcome the weight of Sumo’s body on the bed, after all.

“Morning,” Connor says softly against Hank. The response he gets is another throaty grunt, and a tight squeeze. He squeezes back in earnest, feeling the thrum and hum of Hank’s body against his. The rain continues to play its tune against the windows; lulling Hank back to sleep.

Connor’s inner clock notifies him of the time.

“We have to get up now, Hank,” he says, albeit half-heartedly. His hands slide up and down along Hank’s spine in comforting circles. “It’s dark out because of rain, but it’s already half-past six.”

Hank responds with yet another grunt, except this grunt sounds like a couple of syllables longer.

“Hm?” Connor says, tilting his head up from the hairy curve of Hank’s chest.

Another grunt, a little louder this time and a little more coherent than the last.

“Sshhteey… like thisshs….”

“What was that?” Connor says before placing chaste kisses on Hank’s collarbone. Hank dips his head a bit, pressing his chin against the top of Connor’s messy hair.

“Stay,” Hank says as he gives Connor a tiny squeeze, still without opening his eyes. His voice is low and laced with sleep. “Let’s stay like this a bit longer, love.”

If Connor had a pulse, it would have quickened, or skipped a couple of beats at such a request. And when Hank says it like that, in the sultry way he does even when he doesn’t realize it… It’s just impossible for Connor to deny his request.

Connor hides his smile against Hank’s chest. Right here feels the warmest, safest. He doesn’t want to let go, ever.

“Okay,” he says, and holds on tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> kudos/comments are love <3  
> if you enjoyed this, feel free to check out [ my](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126680) [ other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093305) [ HankCon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936784) [ fluffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930450) ;;w;;  
> i also write some [ simon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954565/chapters/34653660) [ x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938940) [ markus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913737) <3


End file.
